


似火

by Cold



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	似火

IMF的不可能任務小組裡，Ethan Hunt一直是那個公認如火一般的男人。

  
小組裡面的成員們一直來來去去，但這麼多的人，也從沒有一個試圖去否認這個像鐵一般的事實。

喔，或許有一個。那就是Ethan hunt他本人。

而這大概是因為他本人，更認為William Brandt才是那個配的上似火兩個字的男人。

Ethan自認自己在那些犟著要死非要完成任務的外表下，他是冷靜自持的，甚至說他都成了一攤死水也不為過。他做過太多的任務，完成了太多的不可能。

而誰能想到傳奇特工那些對目標彷彿熱烈燃燒的執著下，他其實已然有些麻木。

  
對情感也好，對生命也好，那些重量都在Ethan hunt自己也不能否認的情形下，逐漸離他遠去。

Ethan hunt變成了一個任務。只有任務沒有其他。

所以對其他人來說，沒錯，他大概就是個熊熊燃燒的火炬，但對他自己來說，他只是個裹在冰塊裡的小火苗，搞不懂自己為什麼還沒熄滅。

 

但Brandt不同，雖然他有著一個文謅謅的職稱，還總穿著得體的西裝，吐字官僚，看起來一副拒人於千里之外的疏離樣子，但Ethan知道，他才是真正的一團火。

 

他總也忘不了他提著公事包要往外扔的樣子，又或是那個他對著他耍了時憤怒的咆哮。

Brandt的憤怒、厭惡、妥協、愧疚都是真實的。Ethan看著他，就像看到一團熊熊燃燒的火焰。一個熊熊燃燒著的生命。

很熱，很亮。

就算他們對著彼此的理念吼叫，他也能瞧見Brandt所堅守的信仰在熠熠生輝。

因為William Brandt 就是如此深刻的相信著。

這樣的Brandt，讓Ethan也不禁想起了許多。例如他還是個人，而他的結局不是永遠都只能用拯救大多數人的這件事來結束。

他簡而言之還並不是那種超級英雄。

而他的生命也還能用在跟他的朋友們在小桌旁喝喝小酒上。

 

他想他只是太久沒有想起。

而他很慶信在離非人的這條路上，碰見Brandt又把他拉回了一點。

 

  
身上的三個槍傷隱隱作痛，Ethan又一次的從不可能任務中生還。感謝他那些深藏不露的新成員們。

雖然最後救他一命的是不知從哪得到消息但其實並沒有參與任務的Brandt所搬來的救兵。

 

Ethan在病床上暗暗思索著把Brandt拐來當他們小組專屬分析師的可能性。但依他們新任局長對於Brandt 的器重和到哪都帶著他的喜愛，這看起來似乎是個不可能的任務。

但好佳在的是，Ethan hunt的專長就是這個，完成不可能的任務。

 

  
而且，有著那種溫暖雙手的人，Ethan 想是個男人都不會放棄吧。

 

FIN.


End file.
